dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Pictures
Walt Disney Pictures (currently branded as simply Disney for short since November 2011) is an American film studio and the major film production studio of The Walt Disney Studios. History pre-1980s In 1923, Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio, the predecessor of Walt Disney Pictures, was founded by Walt Disney and his brother Roy Disney in Los Angeles. The studio was majorly produce Mickey Mouse shorts. Since 1926, the studios renamed as Walt Disney Studios, and rename again to Walt Disney Production in 1929. In 1937, the studio release their first film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The film was become the first feature-length animated film, and becomes a huge finncial success. After that, the studio relocated to Burbank. Starts 1940s, Disney began to experiment with full-length live-action films such as The Reluctant Dragon and Song of the South. At the same time, the studio started produce their first documentury series, True-Life Adventures. In 1950, the studio released their first fully live-action film, Treasure Island. In 1953, the company ended their agreements with third-part distributors such as RKO Radio Pictures and United Artists and formed their own distribution division, Burna Vista Distribution. 1980s-2000s In April 1, 1983, Walt Disney Production renamed as Walt Disney Picutres. One year later, Disney launched Touchstone Pictures for Rated PG films when Walt Disney Focusing on Rated G films. Same year, Michael Eisner became the CEO of Disney, and Jeffrey Katzenberg joined to Disney at the same time. Later, in 1986, Disney chose to spin off the animation division, which became Walt Disney Feature Animation at the same year, and Katzenberg became the first CEO of the animation division. In 1995, Disney released Toy Story, the first movie created by Pixar Animation Studios, with the huge success. 2000s-present In 2002, Walt Disney released The Country Bears, and it is the first movie based on the ride in Disneyland. Later, Disney released another two films based on ride, The Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, in 2003. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is the first Rated PG-13 film released by Disney, and with its successful, Disney launch a film series that was followed by four sequels from 2003 to 2017. From 2000 to 2005, Walt Disney Pictures lost too much money from their movies' failure. Finally, in late 2005, Roy O Disney finally began the "Save Disney" action in early 2006. Later, Michael Eisner was fired from Disney and Bob Iger become the new leader of Disney. In 2010, Sean Bailey wa appointed the studio's president of the live-action production. At the same year, along with the successful of Alice in Wonderland, Disney started to remake their animation films in live-action form. In 2013, after The Lone Ranger becoming major box office bombs in that year, Disney ends their deal with Jason Bruckheimer Films in 2014, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's No Tles, which released in 2017, became the final film in the deal. Filmography About the film's list of Walt Disney Pictures, please see the Film List. Highest-grossing Films in North America Highest-grossing Films Worldwide Category:Walt Disney Studios Division Category:Production Division